


Innocent Monsters

by TheWildOne1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOne1/pseuds/TheWildOne1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble using phrases or snippets said by several characters throughout the entire 2 seasons to tell a story of the 100's progress from the innocent children to "monsters" killing for their survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short work to get me back into writing. I have 2 unfinished works (Unexpected Feelings & The Thin Line Between Love and Hate) that I haven't updated in over 1.5 years in the same fandom/pairing. I'm hoping that if this goes well enough, it'll motivate me to complete those last few chapters while starting new works. Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it!
> 
> On a side note, the first few lines are my own addition to this story but the rest is from the show. Just creative editing to create my little story.

_Broken. They were all broken. Limbs, hearts, minds, lives. Piece by piece. Cracked and chipped. Like a mirror thrown against the wall, shattered. Reflecting back their deeds upon on them. Tears falling on the ground. Shallow graves. Burnt corpses. They have no one to blame but themselves._

 

I did it for him. He did it for me. He'd do anything for her. I did this for you. To protect him. To protect her. I need you. I can't lose you too. Can't do this without you. You don't have to do this alone. Together. I won't let anything happen to you. We'll get through this. Have to come back. Please come inside. You're forgiven. May we meet again.

Do you even care? This is on you. Sacrifice the few to save the many. Reducing the population. Everyone deserves a second chance. A chance to live. No one's coming down to save us. You didn't give a damn about us.

Who are we? We are what we are. The bringers of death. I am become Death. Destroyer of worlds. I'm a monster. I'm scared. The things we've done to survive, don't define us. This is not who we are. What if this is who we are now? What have we become?

Every life matters. We don't decide who lives or dies. Deserves to die. Dying alone. The abyss. Suffering. Please, stop. Why can't it stop? The nightmare never ends. Help me. Kill me. Stopped being a kid the day you sent her to down here to die. You sent us to die. Abandon them. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger. 14 graves. 24 already dead. Would still be alive. The dead will be avenged.

This is our home now. We're not alone. Soaked in Grounder blood. Their blood is on your hands. Won't be able to wash it off this time. Blood on our hands. I can't get it off. You're the only murderer here. Haunt you till the end of your days. Had to be done. No going back. I have no home. We don't belong here.

Survival. Life should be about more. We deserve better. Not for us. It never stops. After everything we've done, do we even deserve to survive? Some lines you can't cross. Don't do this. We don't have to do this. Can't keep doing this to us. What did you do? Nothing I could do. Not in control. We were wrong. What we did.

Weakness. Love is weakness. I was being weak. You can't afford to be weak. Weakness is death. Fear is death. Fighting a war. We can't win if we don't fight. I can't fight anymore.

My responsibility. Always counting on you. You can stop this. I have to save them. I am doing the best I can. I didn't want this. It's not good enough. I had to. I bear it so they don't have to. Seeing their faces everyday. I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't have a choice.

 

**I tried to be the good guy. Maybe there are no good guys. None of us is innocent.**

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 2 YouTube videos that really got to me: Broken Children by ShatterdxDesires and What We’ve Become by TonightImFree.


End file.
